1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water sport equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to such equipment which includes a board member, for carrying the user, and a glider member, held by the user for catching the wind to propel the user, and to determine the course of the board member by manipulation of the glider member.
2. Description of Prior Art
Water sports equipment for carrying a user are known in the art as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,808, Sorenson, Apr. 20, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,880, Sorenson, Feb. 20, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,261, Perrin, July 15, 1969, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,848, Marker, July 7, 1981. Both of the Sorenson patents relate to water ski equipment using circular board members. In the '808 patent, Sorenson teaches stirrup means 18 which fixedly hold the user to the board without allowing the user any freedom of movement. The stirrups 19 in the '880 patent are mounted on a disc 11 which is rotatable relative to the top surface of the board. However, this requires ball bearings to provide a relatively complex arrangement.
Both the Perrin and the Marker patents teach equipment commonly known as sailboards. One of the problems with sailboards is the attachment means for attaching the sail to the board. Perrin teaches a flexible sheet 26 for attaching the sail 18 to the board 10. A user of the Perrin equipment is perfectly free to move in any direction on the board in that Perrin does not teach any means for holding the user to the board. The sail of Perrin along with the handle means 25 and 29 are normal sail means and do not permit complete manipulation of the sail. Thus, the structure as contemplated by Perrin could not be pushed either at both ends or at only one.
The Marker patent teaches a further arrangement for providing flexible attachment of the sail to the sailboard.
All of the equipment as taught in the above patents, and as presently available, are bulky to carry and have only limited use and application.